1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission device and a display device, and more particularly, to a light emission device for improving luminance uniformity and a display device using the light emission device as a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many different types of light emission devices that emit visible light. One type of light emission device includes a structure in which an electron emission unit having a plurality of electron emission elements is disposed on a rear substrate and a light emission unit having a phosphor layer and an anode electrode is disposed on a front substrate. The front and rear substrates are sealed to each other at their peripheries using a sealing member, and the inner space between the front and rear substrates is exhausted to form a vacuum vessel (or chamber).
A field emission array (FEA) type of electron emission element and a surface-conduction emission (SCE) type of electron emission element are generally well known. The electron emission elements emit electrons toward the phosphor layer, and the electrons excite the phosphor layer to cause the same to emit visible light. The anode electrode receives a high voltage of a few thousand volts to accelerate the electrons toward the phosphor layer.
The light emission device may be used as a light source in a display device having a passive type (or non-self emissive type) of display panel. In this case, it is required to increase luminance uniformity of the light emission device.
However, when the light emission device is driven, the phosphor layer is divided into a first region that receives high density electrons and a second region that receives low density electrons. While the first region emits high luminance light, the second region emits low or excessively low light. Due to the luminance difference, the conventional light emission device has low luminance uniformity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.